younghungryfandomcom-20200215-history
Young
Young & How Gabi Got Her Job Back is the eleventh episode of season 2 of Young & Hungry.http://www.imdb.com/title/tt4529340/?ref_=tt_ep_pr Plot Gabi has returned from her internship in Switzerland and is anxious to face Josh after how things were left between them. But Josh insists he's fine and encourages Gabi to take a job with his new neighbor. But when Josh thinks his neighbor might have a thing for Gabi, he takes to spying to learn the truth. Episode Summary The episode starts with Sofia dancing around the apartment singing that she loves to live alone. She was cleaning the apartment. Suddenly she got a skype call from Gabi. She answered and asked her how is it in Switzerland and if she learned how to yodel. Gabi told her that she asks her that every week and that the answer is still no. Gabi then told Sofia some of things that happened and might said that she also learned how to burn down the restaurant. She said that she blames the alchohol she's been using but they didn't and Sofia asked her what is she going to do. Suddenly the door opened and it was Gabi saying come home. Minutes later after Sofia realised that Gabi is actually home she said that overall it seems likes she had a good time. But then Sofia said that she thinks they should talk about the elephant they have, meaning Josh. Gabi said that while she was in Switzerland she tried to call him and text him but then she left him alone cause he wrote her a text saying leave me alone. Meanwhile, Josh was sitting on his balcony with his new rich billionare neighbor. Josh was operating a drone with his phone and his neighbor Kal was surprised and impressed. He told Josh he wants to buy it and then added something bigger to but his whole company. Josh at first said not interested but when he offered half billion dollars Josh quickly changed his mind. While at the kitchen Elliot was happily telling Yolanda and Josh's new chef that if Josh sells his company he would be the publicist to the richest man in San Francisco. Someone knocked on the door and Elliot said he'll get it and that this is the best day ever, but when he opens the door and sees Gabi he screams and closes the door. Gabi then enters anyways and Josh sees her surprised. Then he introduces his new chef Adriana and his neighbor Kal. Kal is immpresed on Gabi and says if Josh had her as a chef she must be good so he asks her to come work for him. After a few hours Gabi was at her apartment with Sofia. Sofia couldn't believe that Gabi got a job right across Josh's apartment. Sofia then told Gabi her list of Do's and Don't's to do with her boss. In the evening Gabi prepared a dinner for Josh and Kal at Kal's apartment. Josh came in and Gabi wanted to talk to him while Kal was waiting in another room to be introduced. But Josh didn't want to talk. After a minute or two Kal came in and then wanted to talk to Josh in private. He said he's hot for his chef and wanted to ask him if it's okay to date her. The whole dinner Josh was peppy and wanted to leave as soon so he drank some wine signed the contract and left. Back at his apartment he was peaking to Kal's apartment and looking if Gabi is sleeping with Kal. He flew his drone with camera to check on them but he saw Adriana and was surprised, but then Kal closed the window and Josh's drone was trapped. Josh ran to Gabi's to help him get the drone back. She said she'll help if they have a talk. Back at Kal's apartment Gabi went in to get the drone but Kal saw her and got mad for Josh spying on him and cancelled the offer. After that Gabi and Josh went to his apartment and had a talk about their relationship.After the talk Josh offers Gabi her job back. The next day Josh gets ready to break it to Elliot and tell him Gabi got her job back. Gabi suddenly enters all happy and Elliot freaks out and rans to the balcony and wants to throw himself but Josh stops him. Cast Main Cast Guest Cast *B.K. Cannon as Adriana *Satya Bhabha as Kal Trivia *When Gabi was in Switzerland her and Sofia were usually video chatting every Sunday night. *Gabi burned down the restaurant in Switzerland. *Gabi comes home from Switzerland. *Sofia loves to live alone but she also loves Gabi there. *Kal is Josh's new billionare neighbor. *Elliot is not happy about Gabi's return. *Josh got a new chef Adriana. *Kal hires Gabi as a chef. *Kal is hot for Josh's chef Adriana. *Kal wants to buy Josh's company. *Josh has a drone. *Adriana and Kal have sex. *Kal fires Gabi. *Josh wanted to spy on Kal with his drone. *Gabi gets her job back. Dishes *Shrimp *Oyster Locations *San Francisco **Sofia and Gabi's apartment **Josh's apartment **Kal's apartment. Music Featured *"I Like That" by Shridha and Sidh Solanki (theme song) Quotes TBA Transcript Gallery |-|Promotional = 6uo.jpg 66k.jpg 666jl.jpg 6666l.jpg 66666k.jpg 666666kj.jpg 6666666o.jpg 66666666k.jpg 666666666.jpg 6666666666.jpg 66666666666.jpg 666666666666.jpg 6666666666666.jpg Navigational References Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes